


A Long, Overdue Sex

by Ikol



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Hands Free Orgasm, M/M, Marathon Sex, Prostate Orgasm, Pseudo Incest, Size Kink, Smut, Wet & Messy, abuse of the word brother, purple proses, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol/pseuds/Ikol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now I’m going to breed you, Brother.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long, Overdue Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a second fill for a norsekink prompt  
> Originally posted October 2011.  
> http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3415.html?thread=9551191#t9551191  
> It was a product of my coping with a nervous breakdown. No beta, no grammar check. If you spot any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> And enjoy the facial shot, haha, because it wouldn’t leave my head and I’m sure there’ll be more! THANK YOU FOR READING! IT MADE ME HAPPPPPPPYYYYYY <3
> 
> Also, queensubtle (on livejournal) has suggested this soundtrack while reading: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjlBCAx6330

Loki knew what he would be enjoying when Thor suddenly burst into his room, breaking the door in the process, announcing his arrival to Loki’s den with dramatic lightning in the sky. Loki mused, how convenient it was that he was only in his light green tunic, ready for bed. He straightened his back, palms resting calmly on his thighs, watching Thor stalk towards him with glowing desire in his blue eyes, cravings etched in every sinew of his body—so raw it sparked off Thor in waves and light.

Loki smirked while staring at the bulge in his brother’s crotch. So prominent and radiating and pulsing.

“I know you’d come,” Loki purred and let out a soft yelp when Thor pulled his hair and puffed a hot threat in his face:

“Save your breath, brother. You’ll need it tonight.”

Thor flipped him on his stomach, and one large, calloused hand pushed his head and held it down on the pillow. It was mildly soft and smelled of detergent, contrasting to their musky scents. Loki’s heart was pounding against his ribs as Thor yanked his hips up and kicked his legs apart.

“No foreplay? Do you have to always be such a brute, brother?”

“Do you want me to stop and kiss you, then finger you until you have to start begging for my cock, or you want it up your arse right now?”

His flesh hardened instantly. “Now.” He answered.

He grew even harder just by the sound of his pants being ripped apart to allow Thor access. He felt Thor’s hands grabbing hard on his ass cheeks, then the press of thumbs spreading them wide apart, exposing his most intimate part. Despite himself, Loki couldn’t help the heat that was burning across his face and neck being manhandled like this, like a common wench taking a famished soldier during war, and he was glad that his position concealed it from his vehement brother.

Yes, they were fighting their own war, and it was a matter of time that Thor would come to him like this. He braced himself, wanting it to happen NOW, and no more foreplay as they had already wasted enough time.

He heard Thor spit into his palm, and then Thor leaned down, the head of his cock pressing at Loki’s entrance—blunt, big, and burning, and Loki wanted it buried deep within him, want it to rub and breech every inch inside him, pounding, marking and feeding him. Then as if reading his thought, Thor ground out the words:

“I’m going to breed you now, brother.”

And Thor pushed, stretching and scorching Loki, and plunged like a spear tearing through the flesh of a hated enemy, filling Loki in the way that was close to tearing. Loki would have cried out if his windpipe didn’t constrict by the force. He cursed, fingers tightened the sheet, as his body tried to accommodate Thor’s girth. Of course he had seen that renowned ‘crown jewel of Asgard’ before, and he heard enough bragging of the size (which he regarded as foolish ego-boosts among pig-headed warriors and men) and the tales of stamina and the kind of explosive orgasm violent enough to create a star. All fables and tales, Loki sneered, while secretly wanting to experience it.

It was just a matter of time this happened, and the crown of Thor’s cock alone alarmed Loki that the rest of the stories might have some truth in them.

“Stop thinking, damn you,” Thor whispered in his ears to Loki’s surprise. Then Thor pushed in until he was buried to the hilt and Loki felt the heat of his brother’s heavy balls nuzzling between his spread buttocks. He savored the sensation of being filled and he swore he could feel Thor throbbing in his throat and it was everything he had ever wanted.  
“Yes…” he managed.

Grunting, Thor pulled out almost all the way that only his swollen tip was still inside Loki, and then slammed back in and knocked the air out of the younger god’s lungs and his head almost slid off the pillow. Then he started fucking Loki, his fingers digging in Loki’s flesh. After a moment, Thor lifted the pale hips higher and plunged down in a punishing rhythm, trying to go deeper with the momentum and angle and Loki took it as best as he could as Thor took him like an animal.

“Thor…” Loki breathed out. “Yes.”

“So tight,” Thor panted. “You’re sucking me in real deep.”

To answer, Loki spread his legs wider, allowing more access, opening himself up for Thor to use him and for him to use Thor in return. He loved how Thor was stabbing into him with all the power he possessed. The coarse hair on Thor’s groin burned Loki’s skin so deliciously as Thor ground up and down with animalistic frenzy. The poor mortal bed was creaking and the walls were trembling by Thor’s prowess that Loki wished everyone would hear this—hear how his brother was fucking him and losing himself in mindless pleasure. And Loki wouldn’t have it any other way tonight.

“Y—yes, like—like that, harder,” he commanded and Thor answered with a shove at a new angle that brushed against his prostate. Loki spasmed and Thor repeated it, raking it hard enough to hammer the pleasure into his younger brother, but merely brushing, teasing, being cruel enough to deliver the restricted pleasure.

“Brother,” Loki called out. “Stop teasing!” And then he added, “please” because knew that Thor had a soft spot for the word and he exploited it countless time and would always do. “Please….” he moaned with a pretense of surrender in his voice. His answer was a growl and Thor sped up; his balls were slapping on the full reddened flesh from arousal and Thor’s kneading.  
“Shut up, Loki, you’re not in command here.” Thor slapped on one mound with a loud ‘smack’, surprising Loki and he ‘uhhnned’ in time with more bruising strikes on his flesh.

Then the rain started pouring outside, coating the window in torrents. Loki knew he would come just by having Thor’s palm hitting him like this.  
Thunder roared and lightning flashed. Thor kept riding him until he felt himself so slick with Thor’s pre-cum. He opened up further to let Thor in, and he heard Thor hitch when Loki swallowed him deeper into his body, sucking like a vacuum, clenching, hugging the large, heated flesh of his beloved brother and Thor gave it to him like there was no tomorrow, allowing Loki to devour him with his body as he had already did his mind. It was simple. No more plans and scheming; just flesh on flesh wanting the same thing—to come.

He bit on his lips as he sensed Thor grew even larger and longer inside of him, and he gripped tight on the linen and rammed back into Thor with the matching frenzy movements of his hips.

Their panting and moans were almost like a song as it answered back and forth on each other; their musty scents of smothered the air, making it harder to breathe, and Loki inhaled his and Thor’s scents that he had missed so much as Thor rutted and rubbed his sweats onto Loki’s skin. Yes, this. This, Brother. THIS. He didn’t know he said it out loud when Thor hook both arms around his chest and pounded into him in deep, short thrusts. Loki’s cock was in turn straining and punching the air, dripping wet and making spots on the white linen sheet beneath him. He was gripping on the bed head like a lifeline as he felt immense pleasure that was shooting up from the base of his spine, from within his bones and threatened to break him apart. He cried out loud when Thor tight arms rubbed mercilessly on his nipples and then Thor whispered:

“I’m going to come.”

Shuddering, Loki could only answer with a soft, ragged purr.

“You want my seed, Loki?”

Loki nodded. “Yes, brother.”

“How bad do you want it?”

Loki growled but he gave the answer. “Inside me…filling me up.”

“I’m going to fill you up.” Thor held him tight, his pace didn’t falter as he spoke. “In your ass, your mouth, your throat.”

“Yes, Thor, give…it…to me…YES!” Loki howled when Thor let loose the searing come. “Yes….” He chanted the word. “Yes.”

“Ahhh…” Thor croaked. “You’re squeezing…so good….”

Loki released onto the bed sheet, soaking it with his own generous flow, clenching down on Thor and squeezing more seed out of his brother.

They collapsed on the bed and Thor suddenly pulled out of him. The faintest pain was nothing comparing to the sense of loss Loki was feeling. He turned to look at Thor and his brother gave another order, “Turn around.”

His eyes sparkled and he grinned as he realized what Thor wanted. Minutes later he was deep-throating Thor to the root, and tasted himself at the same time. It made him hard again in only a few moments, and having those heavy sacs slapping on his chin was another wet-dream come true. For a moment he thought luck had favored him at last in the sickest way, and probably in the cruelest form of punishment as the corners of his mouth started to burn from swallowing Thor’s width, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to go back being deprived of this sensation again.

He wondered if Thor had developed the ability to read mind, or did his enthusiasm showed, as the older god wound his fingers in his hair and whispered, “You have me now, little brother.”

It took more minutes this time for Thor to relieve down Loki’s throat, but before Loki could swallow every drop, he pulled out and bathed Loki’s face with warm juice that ran down the beardless chin. Then he kissed Loki to share the taste of his own essence and returned the favor by sucking Loki off….and Loki had to admit…he started to be a little bit afraid how far Thor would take this. But he gave words of appreciation to encourage his brother and petted Thor’s hair in return. “My dearest brother’s sucking me. Do you like it, Thor?” When Thor hummed and sent vibration along his length, Loki reached his second orgasm. But Thor didn’t let him have his fun by showering Thor’s face (next time, Loki noted); instead he locked Loki’ hips and drank everything his brother was able to give.

When they kissed, it was both of their seed that they were exchanging. Through all the haze, Loki felt Thor’s erection already rubbing against his and he took both their cocks in his hands and they started rubbing together.

Thor didn’t leave his lips and his tongue free when Loki’s third climax covered them both. He fell on the bed and was panting, his lungs felt like it was about to burst and his heart about to fail; his head was light; his senses exploded with smell and wetness. It was overwhelming and he closed his eyes, ready to pass out. But Thor wasn’t done with him yet. He lifted Loki’s legs and rolled him up, holding his angles wide apart and he took him again.

“Brother….” Loki moaned breathlessly. “Wait. Give me some time.”

“I warned you, didn’t I?” Thor puffed. “By the end of the night, your bowl will be so full you won’t feel any hunger, and you won’t be able to walk for a week. No more havoc. No more tricks. If you try to escape, I will hunt you down and fuck you until you scream, asking me to stop. And I won’t. Do you hear me, Loki?”

“Brother…” Loki’s head flipped back as his rebellious cock stirred at Thor’s threat, damn it, damn his sensory perception and weakness to get aroused just by words. His hole was so tender and sensitive but Thor seemed to take mercy as he was more gentle this time. He watched Thor, while running both hands up and down Thor’s chest, squeezing his hard, dusky nubs, scraping his nails on those hard muscles where he applied more pressure on the veins protruding across his brother’s body.

It was Thor’s face that made him hard. Thor had closed his eyes and his head fell back a little with his mouth gaping and he was licking his lips as if he was tasting the sweetest thing in his life. Loki had never seen Thor like this and he collected every ounce of energy left in him to squeeze and made Thor gasp. His eyes flew open and he froze, and then he came for the fourth time.

Thor collapsed on top of Loki. They were sweaty and sticky, their hearts beating against each other’s chest. Loki was strong enough to hold Thor there for a moment, and he realized that it was too late to tell Thor to move away. His brother was so limp and heavy and Loki whispered into Thor’s ears.

Thor smiled and kissed Loki’s shoulder. He tried to move and rolled onto his back, pulling Loki across him. They were still connected and Loki felt relieved it would be a break for now.

Just for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Judging from the reblogs on tumblr, this story is by far the most successful story of mine :p


End file.
